The Great Lowell
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "The night was not lit by the moonlight that dared decided to appear, but by the glowing, rainbow-patterned lights that illuminated the rowdy bunch of patrons dressed politely." - Drabble, inspired by "The Great Gatsby", assignment for school.


The night was not lit by the moonlight that dared decided to appear, but by the glowing, rainbow-patterned lights that illuminated the rowdy bunch of patrons dressed politely. The booming sound of drums and guitars and electronically-made beats and the contradictory piano brought about a wild sense of pure joy and excitement in the euphoria-drugged guests.

Lucina Papillon stood out awkwardly, dressed in a long jet-black maxi dress, surrounded by every color the world has to offer, being the only speck of darkness in a sea of blasting, colorful patrons. White, blue, vermillion, viridian – the bright colors provided an extra amount of light that Lucina absentmindedly contradicted. She walked past the unruly gentlemen and loud-mouthed broads attempting to dance away whatever inner-most sorrows they withheld in a futile attempt to find the host of the party: a one Mr. Marth Lowell.

"An innocent woman lost in a place like this?" she heard a familiar, acute voice say. "Be careful – something may come out of the dark and, oh, I don't know, take you and _bite_ you."

Lucina turned around to see that one quite-famous fellow she has met before – Roy Pherae – standing behind her, giving her the same unneeded smirk and unnecessarily lit-up eyes. The music laughed and chortled as the world around them waltzed and twirled and gave up everything. Lucina returned the smirk, completely and utterly pleased that someone she was familiar with has approached her with that smug little expression of his. His flame-colored hair blended well with the fiery rave of Marth's party.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Roy," Lucina said, eyes momentarily trailing away from him to a tray of paper cups filled with champagne and bourbon. When her oceanic, dull blue eyes returned to the physical embodiment of suggestiveness that was Roy Pherae, she noticed three people surrounding him like starving dogs circling around a piece of rotten meat.

"These lovely fellows, Lucina," Roy explained, gesturing behind him, "are the twins Reflet and Robin Argent. Robin's the girl, mind you."

"What a pleasure to meet you both," Lucina greeted, nervously trying to ignore the jealousy-dipped daggers that were Robin's eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well," Reflet responded, the tone in his voice a respectful indifference.

Lucina grinned awkwardly. She turned her attention to the last fanciful person – a tall, unusually green-haired woman that seemed to embody the very concept of fame and fortune.

"Name's Palutena Déesse," she said, not waiting for Roy to introduce her. "And you are…?"

"Lucina Papillon. I'm…I'm looking for Marth; he'd invited me here."

"Ah, is it that hard to find me? I must not be a very good host."

Lucina turned again, this time meeting face-to-face the elusive host of the party, Marth Lowell. Like her, he wore all-black and shared the same shade of hair color – midnight blue – and looked as if he didn't belong amongst the loud and proud fanciness that he himself had created.

* * *

 **So, for English class, we're reading _The Great Gatsby_ and we had to write a pastiche imitating one of the party-like scenes from Chapter 1-3. I chose Chapter 3, in which Nick is invited to Gatsby's party. Our writing had to match the literary devices Fitzgerald used, and we had to identify which ones we used.**

 **Anyway, as you can see, I Smash Bros'd everything, with Lucina representing Nick; Marth as Gatsby; and Roy as Jordan Baker. I'd taken a few other creative liberties (well, I had to, because our pastiche isn't supposed to exactly copy what Fitzgerald wrote).**

 **This has a few things added to it that the pastiche doesn't have because the pastiche could only be a certain length.**

 **So, I hope I get an A on this and I hope you all liked it! See ya!**

 **P.S. If I were to do all full-blown parody of The Great Gatsby I'd have Rosalina as Daisy and Dark Pit as Tom.**


End file.
